


Road Trip

by EzraTheAlbino



Series: Puppy Yoosung [1]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Crack, Does Jumin Han Is Gay?, Don't Like Don't Read, EVERYONE - Freeform, Jumin Han is a Kinky Fucker, Kinda, M/M, NO KINK SHAMING, Pet Play, Rated Explicit for the whole series, They treat Yoosung like a dog, This work isn't complete, ao3 is being mean, don't take offense, everyone treats Yoosung like a dog, how did this happen?, lots of kinks, meant to be funny, please, this chapter is really a Teen and up to Mature, very kinky
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-18 02:09:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14202744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzraTheAlbino/pseuds/EzraTheAlbino
Summary: A bunch of one shots with everyone's favorite puppy, Yoosung.The gang decides to go on a road trip to visit MC. The only downside is that puppies don't do too well in cars, especially when Jumin's the driver.





	Road Trip

One day, the RFA (minus V) decided to take a trip to go see MC. Sadly, she lives very far away, and they don't get to see her often. So, they collectively came to the decision of going on a road trip to see her.

They rented a van, and packed their bags to make sure that the trip was at least bearable. Their luggage was on the rack on the roof and the seating arrangement was decided in advance. Jumin would drive, while Jaehee rode shotgun. Zen was sitting behind Jumin on the right and had to restrain himself not to kick Jumin's seat. 707 was in the last available seat, next to Zen. They collapsed the back row of seats to make enough room for the cage that belonged to everyone's favorite puppy, Yoosung.

Jumin led his puppy into the metal crate and made his way up to the front. They were the last ones in, because Jumin had to take Yoosung on a short walk, so they headed off, once everyone was situated.

About two hours into driving, Jaehee was asleep, and Jumin heard his little puppy whining, he stays strong and ignores it, but not everyone had his resolve.

"What's wrong, buddy?" 707 asked Yoosung.

"I'm hungry," he replied.

"Does anyone have any food?" Zen inquired.

"I do!" boasted 707, pulling a bag of Honey Buddah chips and PhD. Pepper out, from under his seat.

"No, I won't allow you to feed that crap to my precious pooch," stated Jumin. His tone left no room for argument, but Yoosung was too hungry to care, especially since his favorite snacks were on the line.

" _Please, Daddy~!_ " Yoosung begged. That tone of voice was just about Jumin's only weakness.

"Fine," Jumin relented. He heard the faint sound of Yoosung cheering as 707 passed him the chips and soda through a gap in the cage. He dug in right away.

That, however, was not Yoosung's brightest idea. Jumin is a driver that refuses to pull over for anything. _Anything_. Even if it had to do with his favorite pet. Having a small bladder that was pretty full, before he drank the 24oz of PhD. Pepper wasn't the best thing in this scenario.

After another half hour, Yoosung was absolutely bursting. His stomach was distended from how swollen his bladder was. He unconsciously started to whimper.

"What now?" Zen asked, sounding rather irritated.

"Nothing..." Yoosung trailed off.

"It doesn't sound like nothing," Jumin countered.

"It's just... I kinda...um..."

"Do you gotta go potty?" teased 707.

"Yeah," Yoosung said, embarrassed.

"I'm not pulling over," Jumin declared.

"I know," dejectedly responded Yoosung.

"I have an idea!" 707 shouted, startling Jaehee awake, "Did you finish the PhD. Pepper?" asked 707.

"Yeah, why?" Yoosung questioned.

"Oh, God," Jaehee sighed.

"What?" Yoosung was very confused at this point.

"I think he wants you to pee in the bottle," Zen concluded.

"Yup!" 707 yelled, like it was the best idea in the world.

"What!?" Yoosung exclaimed.

"You have to go, and I'm not pulling over. It's the best solution," Jumin piped in.

"Yeah!" agreed 707.

"Is it really okay?" Yoosung inquired, "Is there really no other option?"

"There isn't, so you might aswell, before you wet yourself," Zen sighed.

"Okay," Yoosung finally agreed with the plan.

He took the PhD. Pepper bottle that he finished earlier, and unscrewed the lid. He held his flaccid member that was hanging off his nude form and aimed it over the opening. He finally let go, and oh the sweet relief! It felt so good to empty his bladder, that he missed when Jaehee turned up the radio to try and tune out the hissing of Yoosung releiving himself.

Once he was finished, he placed the nearly full bottle outside of his cage and laid down. He really hoped that he would never have to do that again. With that he passed out, not knowing that everyone else in the car had a blush on their cheeks and Jumin now had an issue of his own.


End file.
